Seventh Year Troubles
by Steve Jester
Summary: Seventh Year, a lot like senior year of high school? You whish. Something is brewing after the defeat of Voldermort, and it's bad (note, you don't see it yet though, this only the first chapter) Harry and Hermione are going through the rigrous of love. St
1. The Burrow

__

Seventh Year Troubles

Chapter 1: The Burrow

By: Steve Jester

Notes Disclaimers and Bullshit: All right, you are about to see the work of Steve Jester. Although I own nothing but plot and original characters. There are many pairings but the main ones are Harry/Hermione Ron/Parvati and Ginny/OMC. Remember, Harry Hermione and Ron, and all the main characters in Harry's year are going into their seventh year. Ginny and the OMC are in sixth year. I own nothing!

Harry woke up to a bright sunny morning. The boy-that-lived had been though a rough few years. After the revival of Voldermort he moved in with the Weasleys permanently. During his sixth year Voldermort decided to attack Hogwarts. In the end, with the unexpected help of Draco Malfoy, he was able to defeat the Dark Lord for good. Fearing his mad father, Draco, asking for forgiveness, came to also live with the Weasleys. (AN: If you don't have a damn clue what's going on, I'm going to write a prequel to this when I get it finished. I'm giving you the backdrop now, but when I get the prequel out, it will make more sense) Hermione and Harry also have gotten very close. Harry had just gotten up when a small knock came from his door. "Go ahead," he said.

The door opened to reveal an out of breath Draco, "Harry, breakfast is ready, you've got mail from Hogwarts."

"Really?" Harry asked, "I'll be down in a minute." Draco nodded as he left. Harry changed into a t-shirt and shorts. "Man, it's July already," he said, "I wonder…" It was July first, Harry's birthday. _I wonder if they remembered?_

Harry ran down to the kitchen, everyone except Hermione seemed to be awake. Hermione was sitting at the table speechless, not fully aware. He poked her gently in the ribs, "Ah Harry, good morning!" she said, giving Harry a small kiss on the cheek.

"Reading Hogwarts letters aren't we?" Harry said, "Where's mine?"

"Oh Harry dear, you're up!" Mrs. Weasley said, "Here you go!" she said handing Harry two envelopes.

"Well," Harry said sarcastically, "I wonder what this could be." He opened one and read the letter.

Dear Mr. Harry Potter:

It is with deepest satisfaction that I, Albus Dumbledore, hereby confer upon you the title of Head Boy for the class of 2005. I am also pleased to inform you that your partner, the Head Girl, is Hermione Granger. Enclosed is the list of Prefects for each of the respective houses. If you feel that there is a mistake, please notify me.

There is a small meeting before the feast in the Great Hall; you will make assignments there.

I look forward to next year,

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster

"I'm Head Boy?!" Harry said, "How, why?"

"Probably just because it's you," Draco said, "Saint Potter and all."

"Quiet Malfoy!" Ron said, "You still get to live in Prefect Tower I see."

"Senior Prefect of Slytherin House," Draco said smiling.

"Well, I didn't make Head Boy," Ron said smiling, "but I did make Senior Prefect of Gryffindor."

Hermione looked over at Harry, "Well Harry, it's going to be a _very_ interesting year."

"Wait a minute," Ron said, "If I made Senior Prefect, that means that the two people ahead of me…"

"Good Weasley," Draco said smiling, "You finally used your brain!"

"Hey!" Ginny yelled.

"You're right Ginny," Draco said, "He's not stupid, just clueless."

"Yes Ron, I'm Head Girl," Hermione said.

Ginny looked up from her letters, "I'm a Prefect this year!" she said.

"Harry," Hermione said, "I uh…"

Just then Hedwig, Harry's owl flew through the kitchen, another letter in her beak. Harry opened it, "Sirius wants me to visit him in Diagon Alley. May I borrow some floo powder Mrs. Weasley?"

"Of course," she said handing him the container as he got up and used the floo powder, to a fiery green effect, and went to Diagon Alley.

"Good," Hermione, "While he's away we can…"

Hermione was interrupted by a knock on the door, "Good Morning," the offender said walking into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley picked up a frying pan and charged the intruder "Wait!" he said holding his hands up, "Please, let me explain."

"Start explaining!" the angered woman hissed.

The offender pulled a letter out of his pocket, "This might explain things."

Mrs. Weasley opened and read the letter. "So you're Jeremy Jester from America?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes," Jeremy said, "I'm transferring to Hogwarts and I was told to come here."

Mrs. Weasley's look softened, "Well, please sit down, we were just having breakfast."

Draco mumbled something under his breath, "Watch it Draco," Ron said, "He's a guest, like you."

"I'm just commenting on how rude Americans are," Draco said sending a hard look towards Jeremy.

"I was under the impression that Dumbledore had already told you I was coming," Jeremy said. "I take it you are students at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, we are," Hermione said, "I'm Hermione Granger, over at the end of the table is Draco Malfoy, next to him is Ron Weasley and next to him is his sister Ginny."

"I knew about you three from your little stunt you pulled last year," Jeremy said smiling, "News travels fast over the Atlantic."

"Please Jeremy, sit down," Mrs. Weasley said, "You can take that chair next to Hermione."

"Ah, but you see that isn't the only news that came over the ocean," Jeremy said, "It is well known that Harry Potter is no longer single."

Hermione blushed, and Draco started laughing, "Harry Potter, international man of …" he said before receiving a punch from Ron.

Jeremy finally sat down across from Hermione, "Speaking of Harry, where is he? I know he lives here."

"Well," Hermione said, "You know that it's his birthday? Well were pulling a surprise party! Now here's the plan…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry walked down the drive of the Burrow, Sirius said to take the scenic route. It was a little before nightfall when Harry and Sirius got to the Burrow. "Did you have a good day Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Yea," Harry said, "At least someone didn't forget today I turned 17."

Sirius opened the door, the living room was black, no lights, "I seem to have forgotten to say something, _Finite Incantanto!_"

All of a sudden the darkness evaporated, and a chorus of "Surprise Harry!" filled the room. 

Harry stood there thoroughly surprised, Hermione ran over to him, "Welcome home Harry, happy birthday!" 

Harry looked around the room, "Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Remus, you're all here!" Then he spotted someone leaning against the wall, "Cousin Jeremy?"

The remainder of the party screamed in unison "Cousin Jeremy?!"

Harry walked over the where Jeremy was standing "Jeremy, you didn't tell me you were coming to England! I mean you said you were transferring abroad, but you didn't say where."

"I wanted to surprise you Harry," Jeremy said smirking.

"Well!" Draco said, "Are we going to party, or are we just going to stand here?!" and the party went on without delay.

It was well after midnight when everybody went to bed, everyone but Harry and Hermione. They were sitting by the pond, Hermione in Harry's lap, "Well love, did you have a happy birthday?"

"Yes I did, thank you," Harry said stroking her cheek.

"I still have yet to give you my present," she said seductively before turning around and kissing him, laying him down onto the soft grass. They didn't go to sleep until long after daybreak.

AN: Ok, this is going to get interesting. Just to let you know, Jeremy isn't the only transfer this year, wait and see! Please, if you got this far review!


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

__

Seventh Year Troubles

Chapter 2: Welcome to Hogwarts

By: Steve Jester

Notes Disclaimers and Bullshit: This my friends is the next chapter in the gang's seventh year. I must ask for forgiveness, not only from you, the reader, but also from God Herself, J.K. Rowling, for saying that Harry's birthday was on July 1st, not July 31st! Anyway, we meet the other transfer student and what is in store for the gang. Also, something is up with Hermione, but I'll let you figure that out. I own nothing!!!

Harry looked out his bedside window during the night of August 31st, the day before he left for Hogwarts for his final year. Jeremy watched his cousin, "Harry," Jeremy said finally, "Something's bothering you, what is it?"

"Jeremy, why did you, of all places, come to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, "You were the top student in America! You even defeated Voldermort's forces there! Why are you here?"

"Harry," Jeremy said looking at his cousin hard, "I'm here, because Dumbledore wanted me here. He told me to transfer to Hogwarts, didn't tell me why, just told me to. But I think there's something that Dumbledore knows that we don't."

Harry sat there silently, "You're right," he said, "There's something wrong here."

"Well brooding bout it won't help any," Jeremy said, "Let's get some sleep!" and with that Harry and Jeremy went to sleep.

Morning dawned on the Burrow on September 1st with everybody gathered around the breakfast table. "So Harry," Ron said, "Ready for this year?"

"It should be interesting," Harry said.

Draco was looking over his booklist, "You know, I just noticed something," he said passing the paper to Harry, "I think the Defense Against the Dark Arts class split into two elements."

Sure enough the class heading where Defense Against the Dark Arts would be was replaced with 'Defense Against the Dark Arts - Charms and Spell work Section' Harry looked at it puzzled, "I wonder what the other class is then," he said now looking at his own booklist, "It's not listed."

"We'll probably find out tonight," Ron said, "And speaking of which if we don't hurry, we're going to be late!" Then the mess of people who were residing at the Burrow started to gather their belongings and left for Kings Cross.

After a hectic morning at platform 9¾ everybody but Jeremy went to the Prefect car. "Can I have your attention please!" Harry yelled when he got on, "There will, as there always has been, a quick meeting before the feast in the Great Hall. Thank you."

Harry went back to his compartment and sat next to Hermione who was looking distant. She had been for a while now, "Hello? Earth to Granger," Draco said, sitting across from her, "Come in Hermione!"

Hermione snapped awake, "Ah what?"

"Hermione, listen, something's wrong," Harry said, "Mind telling me?"

Hermione looked nervously over to Ron and Draco, Ginny was with one of her friends and not in the compartment, she bent up to Harry's ear, "I'll tell you tonight, our room. It may be nothing but… I've got to talk to Madame Pomfrey about it," she whispered

Harry nodded, "Just tell me soon ok," he said.

Draco looked completely puzzled, "So anyway what could this new class be?" Ron said sending the conversation towards that for the rest of the trip.

When the train reached Hogwarts and all the Prefects were in the Great Hall. "Harry and I want to congratulate everyone for their achievements, were going to start with night watch assignments," Hermione said methodically, "Gryffindor Prefects will take watch for tonight, tomorrow will be Harry and I, Slytherin on Friday, Hufflepuff on Saturday and Ravenclaw on Sunday."

"Here," Harry said holding a bundle of parchment, "are the passwords for every room except mine and Hermione's. There is and override password for emergency use only," he stressed looking over to Draco and Ron, "which is found on your parchment. Have a good day!"

Then the students were allowed to enter the Great Hall. After all the upperclassmen were seated, the first years trotted on stage and were sorted. Harry remembered his first year, _They'll grow up so fast_. He thought. As soon as the first years were sorted Dumbledore stood up, "Ladies and Gentlemen there are still two members to be sorted, I ask that the step up to the stage at this time." Jeremy and a girl walked up to the stage next to Professor McGonagall, "They are Jeremy Jester and Victoria Jenkins, 6th and 7th year respectively. They are the top of their class form the American School in Salem. And yes, to make the rumors true, Jeremy is a relative of Harry Potter. Now let's get them sorted."

Victoria sat on the stool and had the Sorting Hat placed on her head, "SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled at the top of its lungs. Victoria walked calmly to the Slytherin Table ands sat next to Draco. _He's going to have his hands full_ Harry thought.

Jeremy walked up and sat on the stool. The Sorting Hat took longer with Jeremy than normal but finally screamed "GRYFFINDOR!"

As Jeremy sat down at Gryffindor Table Dumbledore stood up, "Well, I have an announcement before we begin, as most of you probably noticed the Defense Against the Dark Arts class was spilt into two classes, a Charms and Spell work section, and a physical Martial Arts/Weapon Proficiency Section. The teachers, are right behind this door, Gentlemen, if you please." At that cue the side door opened to revel Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, "Professor Lupin will be teaching the Charms Section while Professor Black, will be teaching the Martial Arts program. Now DIG IN!"

And at that the plates were full of food and everyone started to eat. "So," Ron said, "How interesting should Defense Against the Dark Arts be this year."

"Very interesting," Harry said making sure he had swallowed, "It's probably going to be a dueling."

Hermione looked from left to right and bent over to Harry's ear, "I'm going to talk to Madame Pomfrey, I'll see you tonight."

"Love you Hermione," Harry said as she left.

"Whoa," Ron said, "Where's she going?"

"Madame Pomfrey's," Harry said shrugging it off.

After the feast and escorting the Gryffindors to their tower Harry and the gang went back to Prefect Tower. Draco and Harry were into a long discussion of Quidditch when Hermione came sprinting though the room and up the spiral staircase to her room. Harry looked annoyed, "Draco, I'll talk to you later, I've got to calm her down." Harry ran up to the room that he and Hermione shared, "Rembrandt," he said as the password to open the door. He looked over to Hermione's bed, the curtains were drawn. "Hermione," he said comfortingly, sitting next to the bed, pulling back the curtain, "What's wrong?"

Hermione looked at him teary eyed, "Harry, oh Harry, please don't get mad."

"Mad about what?" he asked.

"Harry," she said slowly, "I'm… I'm… pregnant."

AN: I'm evil, (insert evil smile here). I'm going to let it dangle there. Please review, I'll be a good boy and take away the suspense later, but for now, this is all you get. I will tell you though it _is _Harry's kid.


End file.
